In the conventional type of image forming apparatus, a document set on contact glass is read by a scanner, and is restored as an image by an image forming means on recording paper. Especially, when additional information is added, after an image is formed once, onto the recording paper, the additional information is manually written.
Also when printing on recording paper with punch holes for filing (drill paper), or when drilling punch holes for filing on recording paper after an image is copied on the recording paper once, to prevent an area with an image copied thereon from being punched, a document image is removed to the inner side of recording paper in relation to positions where punch holes have been provided, or to positions where punch holes are to be provided, and then copying process is carried out.
However, in the conventional type of image forming apparatus as described above, when information other than a document image is written, the information must be written manually. For this reason, especially when a large number of copies must be prepared, the work to manually write the additional information is very troublesome, which disadvantageously lowers the work efficiency. Also as the additional information is manually written, appearance of the copies is disadvantageously deteriorated.
Furthermore, when recording paper with punch holes for filing is arranged thereon, or when punch holes are punched after an image is copied once, generally the image is formed evading an area with punch holes therein, so that spaces between punch holes are not used effectively.